


Reckless

by Astray



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: M/M, i am going to hell for all this fluff, they are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Verona has many problems. One of them is called Mercutio and has a blatant disregard for rules, and boundaries. Not that the Prince really mind, all in all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

He had watched over him for years now – feeling slightly like a parent would, or like a brother would take care for a younger sibling. In truth, he felt a lot closer to him than he did the rest of his relatives. Like his status pushed him away from kin, and forced him on a pedestal with regards to his fellow denizens. Because he was the Prince, and therefore, was no mere man. To be honest, it was not without reminding him of Machiavelli's own work, once written for Lorenzo da' Medici, and copied for other princes.

The moment he had become Prince, when his father had died, he had been withdrawn. The few who did not care, or never acted differently, could be summarized as his youngest nephews. Although nephews was strong a word. One in particular, who was his nephew on account of being his older sister's husband's child from a previous marriage. A child who had lost a mother and gained another in the guise of an older sister. Mercutio was not much younger than he was. Ten years, no more. He never really asked. But he was grateful that his 'nephew' did not regard him differently. In fact, the Prince was fairly sure he was being even more of a nuisance because he wanted to prove that Prince or not, he had no regard for authority.

To be honest, he did not mind. Mercutio was life in the dead cold stone of the Palazzo. And so, the Prince bore with probably too patient a shrug the antics of the young man, tolerating speeches and brawls that he would never otherwise. However, there was something he objected to, and it was Mercutio's complete disregard for boundaries. It did not matter where he was – if Mercutio was in the area, he never hesitated on gravitating a lot closer to him than was strictly necessary. Although it was a behaviour he had witnessed when Benvolio came to visit, he was not certain what to make of it. It certainly was pleasant not to be treated formally, but at the same time he was unsure how to react to it. Especially now that Mercutio was a young man, around the age the Prince himself was when he began to rule.

As time went by, it became harder still – because the difference between them was growing thinner. Because Mercutio kept gravitating closer. Because himself was beginning to doubt his attachment to him only owned to kinship. Because he could not help look out for him when the occasion arose. He noticed things – little things that progressively changed into being noticeable. The way Mercutio would linger, how he would seek his presence – and it was unusual because the Prince was the ruler of the city, and so, the greatest enemy to the troublemaker Mercutio was. The Prince grew less lenient, as Mercutio was leaning towards self-destruction, and most notably in antagonizing Tybalt Capulet more than necessary.

He caught him at it once, and Mercutio did not even deny having sought to fight Tybalt. Although he gave an unexpected prologue to his tale.

“You and Benvolio ended up on Lord Capulet's property... And you fought again.”

“Yes. You asked me already it.”

“So, searching Romeo on Capulet grounds, you somehow found Tybalt, and thought that fighting him was the best option?” He pinched the bridge of his nose – less an attempt at warding off the headache that was threatening to split his skull, more to ease his own exasperation.

Mercutio shrugged, and moved to the side, trying to evade him. Unfortunately, despite his height the Prince was faster still: he easily blocked Mercutio's way out. Mercutio glared, but he did not care at all. It was not a joke. He knew that this time Mercutio got lucky, as he often did.

“Will I witness the day you run out of luck, and I will have to attend another funeral?” He had not meant for it to come out as harshly as it did, but he was growing restless. Not least because if Romeo Montague himself was venturing on Capulet grounds, the feud might find the spark to rise from its smouldering ashes.

“I won't die.”

“Leave me the judge of that. You are reckless.”

“And you are not my mother.”

“But I am guardian of the peace you pick apart day after day.”

At this, Mercutio whirled to face him, and he was so surprised that he did not even move away. They were too close, but he stood his ground. “So, that's it? Peace is all what you care-”

“I care about you, you fool! Because you don't doesn't mean no one else does.”

“Prove it, then!” Mercutio's voice snapped on the last word, high-pitched and loud. It was only then that it occurred to the Prince that Mercutio was so desperate, and that he was as well.

He was not going to lose Mercutio. The thought rose, unbidden, and he did not even think about subduing it with sensible argument. The point was moot. The answer to sleepless nights, and senseless days, lied in Mercutio's dark eyes, was etched all across his features. He did the only thing he could think of... he laid a hand on his neck, drawing him closer, looking at him intently. It was a test – and in a way, he was being tested as much as he was testing Mercutio.

Mercutio's bravado wavered, but he seemed determined. And so, the Prince bent his head to kiss him. Just a fleeting touch, their lips barely brushing – a breath apart. This was a bad idea, but he had to do something. He had to prove to Mercutio that he cared, that he did not simply let him close to control him. He did not dare move closer, leaving Mercutio with a way out. His heart leapt when Mercutio reached for him, and kissed him. It was almost shy, a word he never thought he would come to associate with him, but there it was anyway. He deepened the kiss, not wanting to let the moment escape, committing it to memory – he did not expect it to last. Maybe to Mercutio it was nothing... Fear gripped him.

He broke the kiss – he did not want to do anything either of them could regret – because he loved Mercutio dearly, and would never hurt him. But he was the Prince still, not just a man, and there were things that men could share that Princes had to stay away from. Emotions were one. But he did not want to move away. He had thought until now that Mercutio had been gravitating around him, while it probably was the contrary. He needed Mercutio, more than he needed anyone – to remind him that ruling did not mean being heartless. But now his heart was breaking, and Mercutio was looking at him with badly veiled betrayal. He bent until they were standing brow to brow, unwilling to let Mercutio leave just yet. Words were evading him but he had to do something, anything. And so, the words tumbled from his lips without him checking their meaning first.

“I care. More than I should, more than I should hope to – and less than you deserve.” Mercutio deserved better than this, better than the affection of the Prince of Verona who was nothing but a king in a game of chess, who might fall with the right push.

“There is no 'should'.” Mercutio sighed before looking back at him. “If you don't want me, I can understand.” He let out a humourless chuckle. “But don't assume what I deserve. There's a reason why I keep bothering you all the time, you know.”

“You bother everyone, Mercutio.” It was true, there was no point in lying. They were now on safer grounds and he saw no point in bringing back the conversation to its start. Instead, he would wait to see how things played out.

“Point taken.” Mercutio snaked his arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. He could not look away. “But I don't go around kissing people I don't want to kiss. In case you wondered.” And with that, he kissed him again, and the Prince did not care anymore. He kissed him back, pouring his heart out as he could not with words. His world had shrunk to Mercutio alone, and it was a wonderful feeling.

 


End file.
